


i'm always with you

by gayshina



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Possibly Unrequited Love, consig is gay and she malfunctions when she sees gf, hand kissing, mfw i never write abt my ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: She was beautiful, if she could be called that, she wished she could heal up all the wounds that have been carved onto her visage or to kiss them, even, as if that'd happen, but to show her respect and admiration towards Adrianna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what to say really but i want to write more about my ocs  
> anyway heres wonderwall. more town of salem femslash please thanks

The holidays had arrived in the quaint town of Salem, everybody else was with their families, relatives or friends. All except for the Consigliere, who was utterly alone in the Mafia headquarters - she had no family after all and whatever could be called one, was the Mafia, that she figured she'd stay with for her entire life.

 

Which didn't really matter, because once she peeked at the door that was where the Godfather was and got to stare at her nearly angelic form that stood before the window - displaying a white scenery, she didn't mind staying with them for her entire life. Or with her. The rest were just incompetent fools that would never match the greatness that is the Consigliere - or the Godfather.

 

"Miss," Sophia beckons, sliding the door open. She bowed respectfully towards her superior, lowering her head. "I'm surprised, Consigliere. Why are you still here?" Adrianna turned to face her ally, serene blue of the ocean meeting her own azure of the sky. "Well - I don't really have anybody to go to anymore, so I figured that I could spend my time here. Why are you here?"

 

Sophia never fails to not notice the harsh fair lines on her dark skin that were visible even through light green fabric - her nightgown, presumably, she must've gained an immunity to the cold that bit at the blonde woman's gentle fingertips. She was beautiful, if she could be called that, she wished she could heal up all the wounds that have been carved onto her visage or to kiss them, even, as if that'd happen, but to show her respect and admiration towards Adrianna. "I never really leave this place on holidays. We've been together for fourteen years and just now you've noticed?" Her voice didn't scold Sophia - no. It was full of surprise. The other Mafia members would leave as soon as they were dismissed, but the private investigator of the Mafia always remained unyielding and faithful to her, unlike that stupid Mafioso. So none of them knew that the Godfather always stayed behind. To continue what she has started and to reflect; sometimes.

 

"Yes, miss. I just did." With a light chuckle, the Godfather mutely lowers herself onto her seat. "Do you know what day it is, Sophia?" 

 

Her first name - when she used her first name in confrontations, it never meant something good. "Fourth of December, miss." She ought to stop fiddling with her blonde hair - which she just did now. Once she noticed Adrianna's glare on her and piercing her fragile soul, she stopped. "Good. What does that day mean?"

 

"... Our fifteen years together." Her features softened and her face brightened. Seeing her smile - who would've known that the feared Godfather had the ability to smile, especially this warmly? - was something she definitely did prize. "That's right. Fifteen years. Please do take a seat, Consigliere, don't be shy. I never bite cute girls." Well, that made her blush. Her face took the color of the loveliest shade of red, which almost matched the color of the skeleton of her glasses. “Oh, miss, if I’m cute then you - you’re ethereal. Nobody can match the beauty that is you.”

 

Her eyes widened and blue irises flickered. She was surprised, and a blush began to flare up in her sharp cheeks. Oh, how she’d love to not be afraid and kiss them, a kiss on both cheeks and leaving her lipstick on the gentle skin. That Adrianna was hers - but Sophia knew that the Consigliere was the Godfather’s, and the reverse couldn’t occur. “You’re bold, Consigliere. I don’t know what to expect from you, really.” Her soft chuckle filled the rather empty room, resting her chin on her hands which were put together. She was so beautiful like this and so serene - was Sophia the only one that could see her boss, her superior of all people, like this? Like an actual person and not just a rampant killing machine she had been told she was?

 

“I am your Consigliere after all, miss. I don’t know what to expect from you too, you’re so… I don’t know.” So many things she’d like to say, but she just looked away, blonde hair framing her face and almost covering her flush.

 

“What am I, Sophia?” Full lips had curved into a mischievous smile - oh God she was blushing and looking at her with such a weird look that could probably show her desire to touch her lips with her own ones - and the Consigliere finds herself at a loss of words. 

 

“Very… very beautiful and really gorgeous, even divine, Adri- aah!” Her name! Sophia never called the Godfather by her first name out of respect, so this felt to her like she didn’t respect her superior - but it felt so right to do so. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, hoping that her long fingers would obscure her dark flush, but it seemed harder to do as Adrianna approached her.

 

“Consigliere, stand up.” And she does stand up, straightening her position and showing her left cheek to the Godfather, even dared to point at it. She’d hit her for disrespecting it, Sophia knows. 

 

But a warm hand cups her cheek, feels the calloused palm of Adrianna’s hand and the rigid surface. “What was that for?” She’s calm. God she’s calm, she didn’t get to face one of her outbursts this day. “W-Which?” Sophia trembled, her finger digging on to her gentle skin of soft cheeks.

 

“You freaking out over calling me by my first name. The Mafioso has done worse.”

 

“He doesn’t dese-” She was silenced further, Adrianna’s index finger on her thin lips. And subconsciously, her hand held her wrist, bringing her hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles. 

 

“I deserve you, Adrianna. Not the Mafioso, or anybody else.” With ease, the Godfather releases her own arm from the gentle grasp of the Consigliere, and stares down at her. Her eyebrow quirked and Sophia realizes what she just did. _ Oh no. I went ahead of myself what a stupid fool I am, god I am so mindless- _

 

But maybe it was fine when her rough hands held her face with such care, as to not break the smaller woman before her, her lips gently pressing against hers, she almost trembled in sadness - was she dreaming? To kiss her and to be around her was the thing she always had wanted; Sophia always was around Adrianna, but she had never done this. When they both let go of each other, the Consigliere panted, left breathless, her dainty hands on the waist of the Godfather. 

 

“Are you - are you kidding me, miss?”

 

“I thought it’d be nice to return the feelings, Consigliere.”

**Author's Note:**

> GARBAGE MAN TUNGLR.COM: SANJUUBYOU


End file.
